


Waking Up in Underground

by Rakill



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Goblins, Las Vegas Wedding, Short, Short & Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakill/pseuds/Rakill
Summary: Waking up in the underground... in Jareth's bed... with him naked. What happened? Now Sarah and Jareth have to figure out what happened in the last two days that they can't remember (Or so Jareth says). They are now married and Sarah is clueless.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter One

Head pounding and stomach churning and letting Sarah know that she was hungover and at any moment she could hurl her stomach contents. She groaned but didn’t open her eyes, afraid of any light hitting her eyes. She just wanted to go back to sleep and hope this hangover would just go away. But she had a feeling that she was going to be feeling this way all day. What time was it even? She perked her head up but regretted that from the room spinning; and it wasn’t her room.

“What the…” She whispered and took in the room. It was a mess and thank goodness that there were heavy drapes over the windows and blocking the sun.

There was a fire burning at the embers to create a little bit of light in the darkened room. There were sparkles and glitter everywhere in the air and on the floor that reflected from the fire light. She took note that she was in a rather large bed with a soft down and soft mattress. There were clothes scattered across the top of the bed as well on the floor.

A blush crept to her cheeks and she looked down at herself and noticed that she was topless and her breasts were exposed to the cool air. She lifted the sheet and noticed she was pants less as well and no underwear to be seen or felt. But a heaviness in the sheets made her look to her right and saw someone laying there with their head buried in the pillow.

She wanted to reach out and see who it was but something glinted and caught her eye. She looked at her left hand on her finger was the biggest diamond ring she had ever seen. She lifted her hand and squinted and gasped when she realized that it was a wedding band.

‘No, no, no. This can’t be happening.’ She thought to herself.

How come she had no recollection of what happened? How come she couldn’t remember yesterday or even the day before? Something fishy was happening or had happened and she didn’t like the feel of it. She looked back over at the person lying next to her and sleeping soundly. She pulled down the sheets and knew right away that this was no ordinary person. No. She knew this body. Well, she did in a way. Just from her adventures when she was 15 and the lithe body that she took in and dreamt about for years afterwards.

‘Jareth!’ she wanted to scream.

How could she have not known just looking at his hair? He turned in his sleep and was facing her and the sheet was still up and she could see everything. Now, she has had sex and has seen the male body but Jareth?

She quickly put the sheet down and looked away with a blush. “Can’t hide that thing.” She whispered and looked back at his face. His eyes were closed and he was still sleeping heavily. She sighed and rubbed her throbbing head and tried to think what had happened. She somehow got herself in a rut and she was now married to the Goblin King and naked in his bed… with him naked. They had sex she knew they did. She had a dull ache in her region and she knew with that bad boy he stretched her more than any who could.

As quietly as she ever she slipped out of the bed and let the sheets flutter back down and wrap Jareth in the warm satin. She grabbed at clothes trying to look for hers and was thankful to see a dress that looked familiar. It was black and had short sleeves and long enough to come down to her knees. As quickly as she could, she put it on and glanced over at Jareth as he let out a big sigh. Did she wake him? But when he rolled back over and snored softly she went back to looking for shoes. How in the hell was she going to get back home when she had no idea where she was?

Finally she found her black slippers and walked over to them passing Jareth’s clothes that were scattered on the floor. She glanced back at the king as she slipped on her shoes. Still asleep, good. Quietly as much as she could, she opened the large door to the room and softly closed it behind her. She slowly and painfully made her way through the corridors and endless hallways. Where in the hell was she going? Was there a way out, she mused to herself. She was literally back in the labyrinth or so she should say, the castle in the center of the labyrinth.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard shuffling along the corner. She didn’t know what to do and knew if it were someone other than a goblin she wouldn’t know how to explain herself. She quickly jolted into the room that was on her left. She slowly closed the door and waited for whoever it was to keep walking and leave her line of sight. When the footsteps were way long gone, she left the room and went back to trying to find her way out.

How in the world was she going to get home? She knew if she wished for the goblin king to take her to the castle that would indeed work but how can she have the opposite? She found herself in another room with a long table and high chairs with red cushions. She rolled her eyes when she thought to herself that Jareth would of course make it look masculine and hierarchy.

“OH!” cried a female crackling voice from behind her.

Sarah turned around and felt her face drain of any color. She’s been busted! Before she could explain herself to the female goblin holding a dish of assorted fruits, it spoke.

“Me queen! I have begun preparations for breakfast but I swears I didn’t know you would be up yet. It’s still early in the mornin’s.” she was trying to bow with the food and failed at the attempt as the fruits were sliding everywhere and falling to the ground.

“Oh no, please no. Stop it.” She begged softly and placed a finger to her own lips, “Just… be quiet.” She pleaded.

That didn’t stop the female goblin from apologizing and bowing over and over. “I make mistakes me lady. Please, don’t throw me in the bog! I couldn’t take it.” She howled even louder.

Sarah shook her head quickly and stepped closer to the goblin but the more she got closer the further back the goblin went. “Just… SHH!”

The goblin stopped and tilted her head suspiciously towards Sarah, “Shh?”

Sarah stood up straight and let out a frustrated sigh, “Please would you be quiet? How am I to leave here. I must go home.”

The goblin looked confused then looked around and back to Sarah, “Ye ARE home…”

Sarah grunted and held onto her head as the pounding headache got worse. The screaming goblin was making it that much worse with the grating voice. “Fine. How do I get to aboveground? I need to be there right away.”

“Ah. Only the king can do that. Might I fetch him for you?” she put the plate down on the ground with a slight bend and groan from her and she stood up straight. “My kiiiiiiiiiing!” she screamed.

Sarah placed her hands over her ears and felt like exploding. “Stop!”

The goblin stopped screaming and took a few steps toward the hurting Sarah. “s’wrong me lady?”

“I have a headache from hell and would very much just like to go ho—aboveground. Please.” Sarah begged.

“Oh that Fae ale will do that to ye.” The goblin laughed. “Have a drink.” She went to the table and picked up the goblet and handed it to Sarah carefully.

Sarah looked down at the goblet with some kind of liquid in it. She took a sniff and was pleasantly surprised by the fruity aura coming from it. She took a timid sip.

“Drink it all up and will help with ye headache.” The goblin explained.

Sarah drank the whole drink and put the goblet down and held onto the high chair. She felt wobbly and loose. “What was that?”

“Ale.” The goblin snickered.

Sarah blanched at the goblin and looked back down at the empty cup then back at the goblin. “Are you trying to kill me? That’s probably the worst ailment you could give someone!”

“Works for me.” The goblin snickered. “I go wake up the king. Ye must eat and drink to your desire.”

Sarah grabbed the goblin, “No, no, no getting the king. Listen I really must leave.”

The goblin blanched at her in surprise that Sarah grabbed her. She looked at the hand on her shoulder then to Sarah’s face, “Me lady does not wish to see her king?”

“Listen, I don’t know how many times I must repeat myself but I want to go aboveground. Is there any other way to get there besides using Jareth?” Sarah pleaded to the goblin.

The goblin’s crusty face contorted as she was thinking and her big eyebrows furrowed in thought. “mmm…” she hummed and put up a finger and said, “ahh!” as if she thought of something then when questioned she shook her head, “Nope. I go get me king. He always knows what to do.” Then she quickly pulled away and ran out of the door.

Sarah groaned and watched as the goblin shuffled in a run towards the room she had left. She might as well give up. There was no way she was going to make it home without Jareth’s help. She sat down in one of the chairs and stared at the table full of food and different drinks. She felt a slight buzz from the ale she had drank just moments earlier. She’ll need to have another drink if she were to face Jareth. How long had it been since she had seen him? She had always thought of him after her run through the labyrinth. That was ten years ago and she was not a little girl anymore. She had become a woman.

She groaned into her hand and knew she was done for. How was Jareth going to react to her being in the underground… with him. Now as his queen. Lord help her because she needs it.

“Sarah.” She heard the croon of Jareth’s voice coming from the other side of the room. Right where the door was.


	2. Chapter Two

Sarah slowly let her hand come down from her face and she opened her eyes to see Jareth dressed, thank God, and leaning against the doorway frame. She sucked in a breath when she realized he was wearing the same outfit he wore all those years ago in the labyrinth in the tunnels. She had always thought that outfit was becoming of him. “What happened?” was all she could muster out to him.

His eyebrows knitted and he puckered his lips for a second then let it fall into a frown, “Apparently we are married. You do not remember this?”

She shook her head and let out a groan from the movement. Her head was pounding but not as hard as before she drank the goblin ale. She needed more. Carefully she reached over to the table in front of her and poured the dark amber liquid into the goblet and brought the full glass to her lips and she took a slow sip. It was sour and didn’t taste good at all. But if it were to alleviate her hangover problem then so be it. “I don’t remember anything other than going out to a new bar and drinking some kind of concoction.”

Jareth nodded his head and straightened up. He walked slowly to the table and scanned it then plucked a grape from its vine and popped it into his mouth. “I remember that part clearly.”

She watched him carefully. This wasn’t a usual thing to happen. How in the world did she get married to him and how in the world did he get a ring like that for her? She looked down at her hand and saw the rock once more. It was beautiful to say the least. “What all do you remember?” she asked as she looked up at him once more and he was plucking another grape.

He hummed in his throat as though in thought. “You summoning me. A kiss here. A kiss there.” He looked at her with an intent stare and a smirk brought up his lips.

A blush crept up her neck to her ears then her cheeks. “I do think I remember the summoning. I’m not sure. Maybe I was drunk by then.” She guessed. If only she could remember! “What about after that? How come I can’t even remember yesterday?”

“The same for me as well. Seems we have a little mystery for us to work on together. But if I may say,” he walked around the table and soon was standing in front of her seated self, “That ring looks good on your finger. I must say that I have good taste.”

The blush only deepened and she closed her eyes and looked away. Was the king of goblins seriously flirting with her? Of course. When was the last time she had seen him? Not after she won the labyrinth and got Toby back. That was ten years ago. She opened her eyes and looked back at him. How is it that she won the challenge but now back in his grasp? Why in the hell would she summon him again? And why the hell would she make out with him? “Let’s focus here, hm?”

He smiled and exposed his sharp tooth, “My, my, if I wouldn’t dare to say that a little Sarah who has grown into a woman is still a blushing maiden around me. What am I to do?”

A growl escaped her and she glared at him as he poked fun at her, “There is no time for this. I need to either figure that out and get out of it or just go home and never think about this again.”

His smile didn’t falter, “There will be no going home for you, my love. You are bound to the labyrinth and it’s king.”

“Why do I have a feeling that you set this up and you are just toying with me?” she stood up quickly then wobbled and sat back down not realizing that his hand was on her shoulder to keep her steady. When she noticed she swatted it away. “I need to go home, goblin king.”

“Jareth is fine.” He sauntered away and grabbed a plate and piled it high with the food that was splayed out. “I figure we can use this time to get to know each other, hm? I would be delighted for that. As for the mystery, we can figure that out. After we are done eating and you have eased your hangover. Drink more of the ale, it may taste bad but it works.”

She heaved a defeated sigh and looked back at the goblet. She picked it up and took another sip. God she wanted to puke. She pinched her nose and downed the cup then put it back down on the table with a good thud. “I know you are up to something, Jareth. I will figure it out and you will pay for this.”

He sat down across her and took a bite of the fresh bread and chewed then swallowed. “Listen precious, I have no recollection of the marriage and of course of yesterday. But I do remember the first night. If you play nice, I could tell you.”

She scowled at him and waited for him to continue but he just sat there with a smirk and was slowly eating. She huffed, “Well? Are you going to tell me?”

He put down a cherry and laughed with his head back then he looked at her with a glint in his eyes, “It makes me wonder why you can’t remember much of the first night. Perhaps had too much before calling me.”

She raised her eyebrows at the comment of her calling him. “What with a phone?”

“No, precious. We have no phones down here. You spoke my name and I answered. I must say though that I had waited a long time for you to call me. Oh how you turned my world upside down after your…defeat.” He scowled at the end and then it was gone just as fast. It was replaced with a smirk.

“I must have mentioned your name before two nights ago.”

He shook his head slightly then he put a cherry in his mouth and chewed. She waited impatiently for him to finish. “No names mentioned for ten long years. Oh how I’ve missed you.” He crooned.

She huffed again and swept some messy hair back behind her ear and crossed a leg over the other showing more of her skin from the black dress. “So shall we start from the top then? I will say what I remember and you fill in? Deal?”

“I don’t think that would be fair. I’d be the one talking more.” he picked a piece of bread and examined it then looked at her, “You should eat. It’ll make you feel better, love.”

“Enough!” She slammed her hands on the table and slightly shook the contents. She glared at the goblin king and stood up, this time not so dizzy. “I would very much like to know what happened and you are the one who remembers the most.”

He put the piece of bread down and stood up smoothly then walked back over to her and placed his gloved fingers under her chin and held on firmly. “Oh Sarah. How I’ve missed you and _this_. I now have you and you don’t seem to remember.”

She tugged her chin out of his grip and glared at him, “You don’t remember some parts either. If you are going to toy with me you can just stop. I don’t want to be married to you and I’m sure you have better suiters.”

He shrugged his shoulders to her comment, “I do but it’s you I want.” He chuckled when she blushed and looked away, “Sarah, I will tell you but I must say there is no such thing as divorce down here so I’m afraid you are going to be married to me whether you like it or not. I suggest you start acting like a queen.”

She looked back at him with narrowed eyes, “I don’t know how to be a queen. I don’t know how many times I have to repeat myself about wanting to know what happened. Can you at least work with me on the story?”

He ran his finger along her jaw and down her neck, “You’re not worried about divorcing me?”

She tried to swipe his hand away from her but he caught it and thread his fingers through hers. She gasped and looked down at their hands then up into his eyes. “I am worried about that as well. But the more we know the better we can handle this situation.”

He nodded solemnly and let out a sigh, “Right, well… let’s get you in fresh clothes and have your hair brushed even though I’m enjoying the sex hair look.”

She pulled her hand away from his and patted her hair down and moved away from him by maneuvering around the chair and then the table. “Just show me where to go. Alone.”

He grinned, “Go back to my chambers and you will find a washroom and fresh linen on the bed. Oh and Sarah… I’m just as shocked as you.”

She turned back to him and watched the grin disappear from his face and was replaced with a forlorn look. She turned back as she walked out the door and went down the labyrinth of halls and passed goblins and chickens. She finally managed to find the room and saw that it was cleaned up and the bed was made.

A bath was well needed. She went to the door on the left that was open and steam was coming out. Slowly she made her way in and saw a bath being drawn and the water stopped by itself. Magic, she thought to herself. Carefully she took off her clothes and placed the huge ring on the table. She stepped into the bath and sat down and let out a groan of delight.

Jareth was being flirty with her; so different from how he used to be when she was fifteen. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the basin and let the soothing herbs and bath salts ease her mind. Whatever happened she will figure it out but she had to get a certain goblin king to work with her.

His words rang in her mind reminding her that she was to be married to him for life. No divorce in the underground, huh? She slipped her head under the water and scrubbed at her scalp then rose to the top of the water and used the shampoo and conditioner that was sitting there by the basin.

Once she was done she got out of the basin and wrapped the large cotton towel around her body and another one around her hair. She felt one hundred times better. She stopped in front of the counter and mirror and stared at the ring. Should she put it back on or leave it? She didn’t want to be rude, it just wasn’t in her nature. Sighing in defeat, she ended up putting the ring back on and towel dried her hair before going back out into the room to put on fresh clothes which happened to be jeans and a black shirt with a black bra and panties set.

Thankful that it wasn’t a dress she put the clothes on and stretched out her limbs. “You look lovely.” Jareth’s voice startled her from the side just out of her view. She looked over and saw he was sitting in a chair by the fire and must have watched her get dressed. “You watched?” she almost screamed.

“Am I not allowed to? You are after all my wife and queen.” He chuckled.

“That’s no reason and we need to talk about what happened. Now.”

“Come. Sit.” He waved her over and crossed a leg over the other.

The blush in her cheeks crept to her ears making them red. She walked over and sat down across from him and sighed. “So, the last night I remembered then...” she started.

He brought a gloved hand up to his chin and rubbed a long slender looking finger along in wonder and let her tell her side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little while to upload this chapter. I'm writing as I go so sadly I don't have it all down. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far.


	3. Chapter Three

Two days prior:

“I fucking love las Vegas!” Sasha screamed out from the top of the limo window.

The girls in the limo giggled and Sarah was already tipsy. She and her friends were out about on vacation from work and decided that Vegas would be the best place to go to unwind. All the bosses she had to deal with and not only her but her friends as well. They had ordered their flights and hotel rooms and left a few days ago for their short trip. It was soon to end in three days. She had enjoyed her time by drinking all day and going out to clubs as well as casinos.

“Get down from there!” Amanda slurred out and pulled at the bottom of Sasha’s dress.

Sasha turned and looked down at the girls and she laughed as she bent back down and sat down with the cup of fizzy champagne. “Lighten up would ya?” she giggled out. “I’m just having fun and you are putting a damper on my style.”

Amanda rolled her eyes and waved her hand around like she was swatting a fly. “Whatever.”

Sarah rolled her eyes playfully and giggled. She looked over and saw all bars and clubs lined up. This should be good enough for the night. “Hey, let’s get out now.”

The girls looked over and agreed. “Oh yeah! We haven’t been to these.” Sasha cooed. “Driver! Stop here!”

Sarah laughed and watched as the driver pulled over and said he would be here until they return and to remember what street they were on. It was all mumbo jumbo to them as they climbed out. “Oh! Let’s go in this one!” Sarah squealed and pointed at the club with big flashing lights and a sign that said “Fae-tastic”.

“What? Sarah are you kidding? The place is a wreck.” Amanda whined. “Nice try though.”

Sarah looked at her friends who were walking away from her. She looked back at the club seeing people going in and out and loud cheering and loud music. What the hell were they thinking that the club was a wreck? “I’ll check it out.” She yelled out to her friends.

They turned and looked annoyed. “It’s a dump! Why would you go in there? You could get like… you know… like hurt or something.” Sasha rambled out.

This was the first time that Sarah’s friends had turned down a club that Sarah pointed out. She did a quick study of the place from the outside then looked back at her friends. “I’m going in. Don’t wait long.” She went through the wooden door and was blasted with heat and loud music. She smiled and looked around at the patrons that were littered around the place. It was huge!

Slowly, she made her way around and saw different faces. She blamed it on the drinks she had. They had pointed ears and some looked like they had wings. She went to the bar and sat down after three tries trying to get up on the stool. She tapped the wooden bar, “I’ll take a… uh… well… what do you have here because those bottles look different.”

The bartender cocked his head then slowly a grin came to his face that crinkled his eyes and made him look pretty frightful. “Oh my. We have fresh meat!” he cheered. He walked closer until he was standing in front of her from behind the bar. “I’ve got just the one!”

“You know who you remind me of?” she slurred out and pointed a finger, “Jareth the goblin king. That’s who. All…” she burped and giggled then tried to get back to what she was saying. She felt high from the air that was around. People must be smoking weed and she was getting contact high. “All regal and weird and trying to be intimidating but not.”

A drink slid in front of her that was a bright green and had steam coming off of it. She stared down and raised her eyebrows then looked at the bartender who looked shocked when she mentioned the goblin king. Or maybe he just didn’t like her attitude. “Be very careful who’s name you speak in here.”

“Too late.” A cooing and very similar voice came from beside Sarah. “I’m here precious. And my don’t you look… stunning. Age has become you.”

She gasped and looked over and saw the goblin king himself wearing his usual attire that were revealing of his body. She could see the spark in his eye and a grin splayed out on his face. “It’s you!”

“It’s me, at your service. Why don’t you choose a different drink hm? Something for… humans?”

She raised her eyebrows and glared at him. “I’ll drink this thank you very much.” She looked back down at the neon green drink and gulped some of it down. She burped quietly and then made a sour face. “What the hell was that?”

“Fae drink. I fear what may become of you now.” He sighed out.

She looked back at him, “Am I going to die?” her lower lip quivered.

He threw his head back in laughter and then looked at her, “The champion? Never. You’ll just have a horrible hangover.” He explained. “Why don’t I join you? How rude of me.” He looked at the bartender, “Another for the girl and one for me as well.”

Feeling anxious Sarah looked at the bartender who was grinning and was making the drinks. She watched and slowly her head was starting to feel fuzzy. “What’s happening? I feel weird.” She looked back at Jareth, “Are you sure I won’t die? Cuz I don’t want to die. I didn’t even get married!”

“I assure you that problem can be solved.” He said smugly then leaned in closer to her, “Would it be terrible to be married to me?”

Sarah’s ears were ringing and her head was swimming. “What?”

He leaned forward a little more until his lips were almost touching hers. Everything in her felt numb but now her heart was racing and that she could feel. “No boyfriend? No fiancé? Are you a virgin?”

She shook her head and tried to get rid of the fuzzy feeling. “What’s happening?”

Jareth pulled back with a grin and grabbed his drink and cheered her then took big gulps of his drink. “Nothing beats a good fairy drink, hm? Have more. You’ll feel better.” He cooed.

She eyed him skeptically and grabbed her drink and took a careful sip. It tasted better, that’s for sure. She took a bigger drink and set her cup down and sighed. She felt… loose. Like all her problems were gone in that moment of time and she was sitting next to the goblin king and shooting the shit. Remembering what he was asking she looked at him and he was staring at her with a small smile on his lips. “I don’t have a boyfriend or fiancé and no I’m not a virgin.” It all slipped out of her and she brought her hands up to her mouth and started to blush. “I can’t believe I just said all of that.”

Jareth smirked and took another drink then leaned forward slightly towards her, “The fairy drink is like truth serum. Funny how the bartender chose that one for you.”

She looked at the bartender who was on the other side of the room helping out these two people who looked like goblins but only in human form. They were plump and had warts and big noses. She looked back at Jareth who had leaned back and was watching her carefully. For whatever reason she couldn’t be mad that she was drinking the drink. She might as well have a good time. All the red flags were ignored. Jareth was up to something and she couldn’t find any fucks to give. “Does it work on you too?”

“Hmm… yes.” He looked away and stared behind the counter. He looked so vulnerable at that moment. “But it takes a while. At least last time I checked. I’m fae and you are not.”

She nodded her head and pushed back some hair. “Why were my friends saying I would be hurt in here?”

He looked back at her, “You had friends with you?”

She nodded her head. “Yeah they seemed as if they couldn’t see that this place was open.”

He chuckled and shook his head in his own amusement. “They probably saw a run down abandoned building. Once you have eaten food from underground or even in a different realm you have the sight that no ordinary person can see.”

She raised her eyebrows at his comment, “So the peach…”

He nodded his head, “That peach opened your eyes.”

She looked away and down at her drink. The rotten peach she had eaten in the labyrinth gave her the sight of the Fae realm, how interesting. “Will I be hurt here?”

“No. As long as I’m with you, you will be fine.” Jareth cooed.

She snickered and took another drink and felt it coursing through her body. She looked back over at the goblin king who was finishing his drink. “I never thought I would be sharing a drink with you, goblin king.”

“Oh, Jareth, love. No need for titles around here.” He smirked and looked at her with a gleam in his eye. “So you’re not a virgin and you have no one to call you theirs. Very interesting.”

She sniffed in disdain and lifted her chin in some defiance, “I’ve had boyfriends. One almost proposed until I broke up with him…”

“Interesting. Do tell me about that. All of them couldn’t meet your standards? Live up to your high expectations as well?”

She frowned and it turned to a glare, “I don’t have high expectations!”

He chuckled, “Yes you do. Now tell me, what did this gentleman do to make you break up with him before he proposed?”

She flushed and looked away with a ‘hmph’. “He just well… he….” She stumbled on her words and at that moment couldn’t remember what the hell he had done or said. “I don’t remember. But I promise it was for good reason.”

“You don’t have to promise me anything, precious. I already know.” He stood up from his seat and grabbed her gently on the shoulder. He could feel the heat of her body through his gloves. “Come now, let us go somewhere quiet. This music is almost too much to handle.”

She looked around and then nodded, “Sure. Somewhere quiet.” She smiled and got up from her seat and followed him to the VIP section like a little lost puppy.

Present:

“That’s all I remember and that is fuzzy as it is.” Sarah finished.

Jareth nodded his head and smirked, “Then you don’t remember all the good stuff.”

She quirked her head to the side and frowned, “Don’t tell me, please.” She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

“Nothing to be ashamed of.” Jareth laughed out. “Do you want to know or not? Because either way you are not leaving.”

She looked up and huffed, “I just don’t understand. How in the hell did we get married within two days?”

Jareth was about to say something but a knock came from the large wooden door. “Me king!”

“Yes, what is it?” he called out annoyed.

The door opened and a goblin came in with his hands full of papers. “Pictures!”

Jareth stood up from his spot and went over to the poor goblin trying its best to hold the papers together. The king took the papers from him and looked at them as he turned and walked back towards Sarah. He started to laugh, “Oh my love, wait until you see these! These are our wedding photos!”

**Author's Note:**

> Left you hanging didn't I? 
> 
> This story will be a short one. I was going to make it into a one-shot but as I was writing it all out I knew it was going to be a long one-shot. So, why not make it into a short story? Bah. Hope you enjoyed and thank you to LFFL for giving me a lot of inspiration from reading other bards' stories.


End file.
